


The Many Uses of The Lasso of Truth

by SirPrize



Series: Carmilla Week 2017 [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 7 Days of Carmilla, Carmilla Week, Cosplay, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hollstein - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Roommates, Smut, nerd, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPrize/pseuds/SirPrize
Summary: Carmilla Week 2017Prompt 6: Nerd/CosplayLaura just wanted to go to the Summer Society’s Halloween party, honest! With some effort, she finally got Carmilla to agree and come with her too.She didn’t intend to wind up tied to Carmilla’s bed, really!…Not that she was complaining.





	The Many Uses of The Lasso of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Creampuffs! Day six. We’re approaching the end now. This prompt…well…come on, we all knew at least one was going to turn out kind of smutty.
> 
> Okay, really smutty.
> 
> Look, it fit the prompt and things just turned out this way, okay? Let me know what you think, I’m going to hide in the corner of shame now.

“Carm, come on, please?!” Laura pleaded, sitting on her knees by Carmilla’s bed with her chin on Carmilla’s legs. She was giving the older girl the best puppy dog eyes she could and though there was little evidence in Carmilla’s bored expression, she knew she was getting somewhere. The eyes never failed.

Carmilla brushed her dark-hair out of her eyes and sighed. “Cupcake, why would I ever do this? I hate everyone involved.”  
Without releasing Carmilla from the power of her puppy-dog eyes, Laura began to list off on her fingers. “First of all, you lost the bet so you have to.”

“Ok, I can’t prove it, but the science ginger was counting cards and we both know it.” Carmilla protested.

“Secondly, if you don’t you’ll never hear the end of it from Danny.” Laura continued, undeterred. 

“Please.” Carmilla scoffed. “There’s lots of things I’ll never hear the end off from Xena. Might as well add this to the list.”

“Thirdly.” Laura talked over her friend. “You promised.”

“I also promised not to eat your food.” Carmilla drawled, casually browsing her many weathered philosophy tomes. “You’ll note your brownie is gone.”

“Goddammit, Carmilla, I was saving that!” The irate blonde took a very deep breath. Normally the theft of a Perry-made brownie was reason to throw Carmilla’s ‘soy milk’ out of the window, but right now she had bigger fish to fry.

“Fine, whatever. Lastly, you’re my best friend and I really want you there with me.” Laura made her pout as sad and needy as possible and had to keep herself from cheering when Carmilla let out a resigned sigh.

“Jesus Christ, Cupcake, fine.” She threw her book down. “I’ll dress up and go with you to the Summer bitches’ stupid Halloween party.”

Laura squealed and hauled the pale girl into an enthusiastic hug. “Thank you thank you thank you! It’ll be fun, I promise!” She darted over to the closet and began searching through the mess that was Carmilla’s clothing. “I have your costume right here. Perry, Lafontaine and I are going as amazons so you’ll be our Wonder Woman.”

Carmilla let out a long-suffering groan. “I ought to bite you for this.”

Without looking, Laura threw a ball of socks at Carmilla. “Bite that. I’m not your juice box.”

It still amazed her that they could banter like this now, given the fact that they had hated each other when they were first assigned to this room together. Carmilla was rude, snarky, messy, constantly stole Laura’s food and her yellow pillow and refused to do anything even resembling a chore.

Hell, she set the freaking chore wheel on fire.

Granted, Carmilla still was most of those things, though the arson seemed to be a one-time deal. However, they had gotten used to each other. Carmilla was still kind of a jerk, but she toned it down now and Laura let her get away with a few things. She still stole the blonde’s food, but at least there was typically at least enough left so that Laura wouldn’t starve.

On occasion, Carmilla had even made Laura hot coco with no prompting. The journalism major had almost died of a heart attack from sheer disbelief that one time that Carmilla came home with take out for both of them.

When Carmilla had argued with her mother days later and Laura baked her cupcakes with her ‘soy milk’ mixed into the batter, Carmilla had looked at Laura as if she had offered her the food of the gods. 

And yeah, her yellow pillow was basically a permanent feature of Carmilla’s bed now, but she looked really cute as she snuggled into it at night so Laura couldn’t bring herself to mind.

So yeah, they had bonded over time. It was just a little humiliating that their biggest bonding moment involved kidnapping and purposeful starvation.

None of which was Laura’s fault, by the way!

They had trapped Carmilla and tied her to a chair because girls were going missing and they had ample proof that Carmilla was a vampire, so she probably had something to do with that. Laura had been totally right about that!

Mostly!

Sort of!

50%!

45% at least!

Carmilla was a vampire, but she wasn’t actually involved with the missing girls. Apparently the alchemy club’s experimental shrink ray had gone haywire and the missing girls had just been shrunk down to an absolutely miniscule level.

Carmilla had actually been pretty useful in shaking down some of the club’s more obstinate members and finding the miniature coeds.

There was a bit of scare when Carmilla saved Laura from a stray shot and got shrunk down herself, but thankfully they managed to reverse the process eventually. The fact that Laura spent two weeks caring for mini-Carmilla were pretty good for their friendship, though.

Even if Carmilla was being a total child right now. “Look, you’re just going to have to deal with it.” Laura said, digging through a layer of shirts Carmilla had apparently just chucked into the closet. “If we want to win the costume contest, we need a good Diana and you’ve got the black hair and that whole powerful, sexy and mysterious vibe going on.”

Finally Laura spotted a flash of red. “Aha!” She pulled out costume and turned to Carmilla, only to find her already very much in the blonde’s personal space. “Whoa, hi!”

The way the vampire was looking at her made Laura feel distinctly edible in more than one way. “Always nice to know you find me sexy and mysterious, Cupcake.” Carmilla drawled in a slow, seductive tone. She took the costume from Laura, fingers trailing over the blonde’s pulse. “I’ll just go change. You owe me, Cupcake.” 

With a wink, Carmilla swept into the bathroom and the moment the door closed Laura remembered to breathe and she sank down on her bed. 

Okay, so maybe part of her wanted to be far more than friends with Carmilla. Just, you know, a very small part of her. Like 40%.

60% at most.

…Okay, so it was 75%, but what do you want? She was only human.

Eager for a distraction, the journalism major decided to put on her own costume. She tied her hair into an elaborate braid and put on an old brown shirt and skirt which would hopefully at least look sort of like leather armour. Combined with the vaguely Greek, vaguely Roman plastic armour by her bed it would look pretty great.

Before she could get to that part, Carmilla walked out of the bathroom and for a second the vampire wasn’t the only dead person in the room because Laura’s heart stopped. A second later it restarted and proceeded to beat at least three times faster than was probably healthy. 

“Your mouth’s open, Cupcake.” Carmilla drawled, a Cheshire grin on her face. The red, blue and gold costume hugged Carmilla’s curves a little too well and left a lot of pale skin on display. Safe to say, it wasn’t entirely accurate to the version shown in the movie. Fittingly, the dark red of the costume almost looked like dried blood against the vampire’s pale skin.

“I…wow.” Laura stammered, her face almost as red as her roommate’s costume. “That…eh…That looks amazing on you, Carm.” She wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her shirt and did her very best to stop staring.

It didn’t work.

“I look good in anything, Cupcake.” Carmilla chuckled, playing with the golden-yellow cord that hung coiled at her hip. “What’s this, though? If it’s supposed to be a whip it’s a pretty shitty one.”

Thankfully, the outrage Laura’s inner nerd felt at that comment managed to snap her out of her daze. “Eh, no. That’s the lasso of truth.” She frowned. “The magical lasso she uses to tie people up and make them tell the truth?”

Carmilla's brows shot up and a wide grin spread over her face. “Oh, now that sounds fun.” She took the cord from her hip and swung one end of it around playfully. “And she wastes it on fighting? If it was me, I’d find all sort of uses for this thing. Mostly involving cute amazons.”

Laura’s blush returned with a vengeance and she spluttered in surprise. “I…You…That’s a gift from the gods! She wouldn’t use it for…for…for that!”

Carmilla threw the flustered blonde a withering look. “Really, Cupcake? From what I’ve gathered from your babbling, this is a beautiful woman who grew up on an island of nothing but beautiful women. Do you seriously think she’s never used this thing to tie up a pretty amazon and have some fun at the foot of the statue of Aphrodite?”

Laura could only gape at the vampire, her brain long-since having short-circuited. _‘She’s coming closer. Why is she coming closer? Why is she so close? Fuck, she’s beautiful. Alert, Hollis, alert! Do something!’_

“You know what?” Carmilla muttered huskily, only a few inches of space between her body and Laura’s. “I think you need an example.” She ghosted her fingers over Laura’s jawline, leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake as she moved to Laura’s back.

“Give me your hand, Laura.” She whispered.

Hesitantly, Laura stuck her hand back. She wasn’t sure why she was going along with any of this. Well, aside from because there was a heat building low in her belly which always made her make stupid decisions. Like playing this game with Carmilla, for example.

Very, very gently Carmilla took her hand and guided it to Laura’s back. “Now the other one.” She whispered, before doing the same thing with Laura’s other hand.

Laura’s breath hitched as Carmilla wrapped the rope around her wrists and then pulled it tight as she tied them together. With deft hands the vampire guided the rope up her arms, tying them together in certain spots as she went.

“Do you trust me?” Carmilla’s lips brushed against Laura’s earlobe as she whispered. “Don’t lie to me now. Lasso of truth, remember?”

After a moment of hesitation, Laura noded. “Yes.”

Carmilla smiled and tightened the bindings. “Is this okay?” She ran a hand down Laura’s bound arms. “If you’re not comfortable-”

“Yes!” Laura blurted, probably a bit too loudly. “Yes, it’s okay. I promise.”

Carmilla laughed softly and her nose brushed against her roommate’s earlobe in a rare show of affection for the vampire before she turned her attention to Laura’s arms again. When they were tied to her satisfaction, she told Laura to struggle.

The blonde tried to pull her arms apart or wiggle out of the rope, but she stood no chance. Carmilla had bound her in such a way that she could generate absolutely no force and all she managed to do was prove that she was entirely helpless.

And that probably shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, but God did it ever make Laura weak in the knees.

Carmilla could do anything to her right now. She had given her permission. She had given Carmilla control. It was honestly kind of scary, but it was also really, really hot and Laura couldn’t remember ever being so turned on in her life.

“Not too tight?” Carmilla asked softly, feather-light kisses brushing the skin behind Laura’s ear.

Laura shook her head, a bead of sweat sliding from her forehead to her lips.

Carmilla’s arms wrapped around her and her hands dove under her shirt to explore the bare skin of her waist. “Still trust me?” Carmilla breathed as her fingers travelled up and down Laura’s abs.

“Yes…” Laura gasped, her muscles twitching under Carmilla’s touch. It felt good. The vampire could do anything to her, but Carmilla was gentle and warm and Laura felt safe. Well, safe and turned on, honestly. 

Carmilla wasn’t immune to the strange air that had come over them. Despite having no need for it, her breathing came a little fast and a low purr rumbled in her throat as she nuzzled Laura’s neck and let her hands roam. 

Higher and higher the dark-haired girl’s hands drifted as they rubbed, scratched and marked. They hesitated only for moment once they reached Laura’s breasts, waiting for permission. When Laura nodded, her breath coming heavy and fast and her brow beaded with sweat, they disposed of the blonde’s bra with frightening efficiency. 

Laura whimpered in protest when her lover’s hands left her body to tug the bra away and throw it across the room, but the loss didn’t last long. With single-minded purpose Carmilla’s hands slipped under Laura’s shirt again and the blonde whimpered in bliss when they once more found her breasts.

She slumped in Carmilla’s arms as clever fingers cupped, kneaded, tweaked and soothed. “Carm…” She moaned, eyes fluttering as her nerves began to sing. “Please…”

“I like hearing you say please.” Carmilla whispered, her voice huskier than Laura had ever heard it. “Good girl.” One of her hands left Laura’s chest and gently traced her nails down the blonde’s body until Carmilla cupped Laura’s centre through her panties. 

Laura gasped and moaned far, far too loudly for their little dorm room and its thin walls, and her entire body trembled in Carmilla’s hold. Had the vampire not been holding her up, the aroused blonde would undoubtedly have gone crashing to the floor because her knees had utterly given in. “Carmill-ah!”

The vampire only chuckled and purred louder. “God, you’re wet, I can tell. Your panties are ruined, Creampuff.” Carmilla nibbled and tugged on Laura’s earlobe, long fangs scratching against the sensitive skin in an utterly addicting way. “I can smell it too. If you taste anything like you smell…” Carmilla took a deep breath and let out a growl. 

“Bed…” Laura panted, trying to grind into Carmilla’s touch. “Bed…please…Carmilla.” The vampire kept her touches light and teasing, never giving her desperate roommate the pressure she needed.

“Hm, you sound pretty desperate there, Cupcake.” Carmilla chuckled softly. “Why should I? Maybe I like watching your legs quiver and tremble as you try to keep standing.” Her hand stilled and she laughed softly when Laura let out a whine. “What will you do for me, hm?”

“Anything.” Laura whined, wiggling and writhing in an effort to get at least some friction. “Please, please Carmilla! I’ll do anything you want.”

The purr that burst from Carmilla’s chest screamed satisfaction. Before Laura even knew what was going on her clothes were literally ripped from her body and she found herself dumped on the bed. She couldn’t find it in her to complain about the destruction of what was going to be her costume, because Carmilla was standing in front of her and tilting her head up with two fingers.

She looked like an actual goddess, towering over Laura.

She was going to have sex with Carmilla.

Carmilla Karnstein, dressed as Wonder Woman, was going to tie her up and have sex with her.

Laura had no idea how this had happened, but she was fairly certain it was the best day ever.

Her arms were freed, but not for very long. Carmilla shoved her back on the bad and crawled over Laura, bodies pressed together to make sure her prey couldn’t crawl away. She kissed Laura with a hungry growl and the blonde returned the affection eagerly.

Even as Carmilla bullied Laura’s tongue into submission, she pinned the shorter girl’s hands over her head and she blindly tied knots around her wrists. When she pulled away, Laura made a distressed noise and tried to reach for Carmilla but found her hands tied to her headboard.

A wave of lust shot through Laura and she felt herself clench around nothing. She had no idea how this had gone from preparing for a costume party to this, but she desperately wanted to know because it needed to happen more often.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Carmilla’s eyes were dark and hungry, but there was a startling amount of sincerity in her expression. “God, Cupcake, the things I’ve dreamt of doing to you.” Her eyes trailed over Laura’s body and she bit her lip.

Laura’s heart felt like it might pound out of her chest. The way the pale girl straddling her waist looked down at her made her feel hot and desirable and sexy, but there was something so soft about Carmilla right in that moment that the blonde couldn’t help but feel safe and protected.

“I wanted this too.” She whispered. A second later she remembered the situation she found herself in and laughed. “Well, maybe I didn’t think about this.” She pulled on her bound hands. “But I really, really wanted you.”

Carmilla smiled, bright and unguarded and leaned down for another kiss. “Is it still okay?” She whispered. “Do you still trust me?” Her thigh slipped between Laura’s legs and pressed against the blonde’s dripping core.

Laura whimpered and nodded. “Yes, yes, it’s good. It’s great. Carm, please.”

Carmilla chuckled and ducked her head, lips just barely brushing Laura’s neck as she guided the blond into grinding against her thigh. “Do you want me to kiss you?”

“Oh g-god.” The room could have caught on fire and Laura wouldn’t have noticed. Hell, she might not have cared. Carmilla was helping, pulling Laura in and supporting her each time she bucked and rubbed herself against her beautiful lover’s thigh. Finally, finally, finally there was something to soothe the ache Carmilla had so expertly built up. “Yes, yes. Carmilla, yes.”

Carmilla left a trail of feather light kisses down her lover’s neck. “Do you want me to touch you?”

“Ye-Yes. Fuck, yes.” Laura nodded so fervently she heard her neck crack. If Carmilla didn’t actually start touching her properly soon she was going to freaking explode. 

“Shall I make you mine?” Carmilla pointedly stopped the fingers that had been sliding down before they could make contact with Laura’s eyebrow. With her other hand she plucked the tiara from her own head and placed it around Laura’s neck. “All mine.”

It was worthless little plastic replica, but it didn’t feel like that to Laura when it was placed against her neck. It was a mark. A claim.

The whimper that spilled from Laura’s lips seemed to echo around the room. “Yours. I’m yours.”

And then suddenly Carmilla was gone.

Laura’s head shot up when the warmth of Carmilla’s body suddenly vanished in a blur of vampiric speed and she was left bound, confused and very, very frustrated. “What? No! Nonononono, Carm, no!” She pulled hard on her bindings, but there was no way in hell she could get loose.

The vampire had sped over to the corner of the room. Her eyes were closed and her body tense, but there was a Cheshire grin on her face. “Doesn’t feel good, does it Cupcake?” She asked, trying to slow her breathing. “Being restrained and knowing that what you want is so, so close, but totally out of reach.”

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks and Laura felt her head sink. “Oh, you raging b-aaaaad person.”

Carmilla’s eyes shone with amusement when they opened again. “I’ve just heard you say fuck, Cupcake. You can say bitch.” She strode over to the bed, a seductive sway in her hips. “Now, let’s talk about what’s going to happen.”

She snatched up Laura’s yellow pillow and grinned down at her prey. “I’m going to leave you like this, Cupcake, and I’m going to go drink the ginger twins under the table at the party. However, I’m not entirely cruel.” She shoved the pillow between Laura’s bare legs. “There, that should give you some relief. If you wiggle a bit, that is.”

“If you want to give me relief then just keep doing what you were doing.” Laura tried to glare at the vampire, but it came off as more of a pout. Her entire body ached for Carmilla and it was torture knowing that the older girl was so, so close.

“Well, actually, here’s what’s going to happen.” Carmilla reached out and toyed with the tiara still resting around Laura’s throat. “When I get back tonight and you’ve been good, we can talk about your reward.” 

The vampire swallowed and her expression turned a bit more serious. “And we can talk about continuing this beyond just tonight. Make no mistake, people will know you’re mine and I’m yours if we do.” The look Carmilla sent Laura was part dominant predator and part affection-starved noble girl. “Vampires don’t share well, Cupcake. I don’t share well.”

Laura swallowed thickly, fidgeting in arousal. The idea of being dominated so completely by Carmilla becoming a recurring thing…wasn’t entirely unpleasant. “I…I don’t think I’d mind that.”

Carmilla smiled and brushed some hair off of Laura’s forehead. “Good.” She was silent for a moment, just looking down with an expression that radiated warmth. A second later, though, the mischievous smile was back in place. “However, there’s another side to this, Cupcake.”

With one more soft touch to Laura’s brow, Carmilla turned and swept over to the door. “If I come back and I notice that you’ve…gotten a bit too much relief from that yellow pillow, well…” She shot Laura a grin that flashed her long fangs. “I might not have a lasso of truth, but I do have an actual whip, sweety.”

Laura gaped at her dark-haired lover, while all the blood drained from her face and she turned almost worryingly pale. Surely Carmilla was kidding, right? She didn’t actually have a whip, right?

…Oh god, the thought of getting whipped wasn’t actually turning her on, right?!

Before she could question her own desires much further, Carmilla threw the door open and waved with a highly satisfied and incredibly smug grin. “Have fun. I love you, Cupcake.” With that she stepped out into the hall and closed the door.

“Carmilla! Carm, you can’t leave me like this!” Laura yelled after her, once more tugging fruitlessly on her bindings. “You can’t just tell a girl that and leave! Carmilla!” When it was clear she wouldn’t be getting an answer, Laura sighed and collapsed back on her bed.

As she lay there, she was hyper-aware of a few things. For example, Carmilla had said she loved her and it might have been a joke but it also might not have been because who could tell with Carmilla honestly and Laura really wished she could just read the girl’s mind but Carmilla was the type of person would only think of sex just to mess with Laura and-

Okay, so trying to figure out Carmilla’s emotions wasn’t really getting the bound blonde anywhere. She was perfectly aware of her own though. She was happy. Happy and hopeful that it hadn’t been a joke.

The other thing she was hyper-aware of was that she was still incredibly turned on and there was something she could do about it if she really tried.

But that came with the question of whether she wanted to do that. On the one hand, if she was good and just stewed in her arousal, Carmilla would probably take care of her when she got back. 

On the other hand, she really couldn’t get the idea of Carmilla with a whip out of her head and her nerves were very quickly losing to her libido when it came to that scenario.

Also, the damn tiara was still around her neck and it was just a toy, but God did it ever feel like it was forever searing a mark into her body. Carmilla’s mark.

Laura sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _‘We can still have that talk after I find out if she actually has that whip, right?’_ The thought seemed to echo in her head and, with some degree of trepidation, she tried to find the best angle to grind against the pillow. “This is either the worst or best idea I’ve ever had, but it’s not like Carmilla is going to let this go either way.”

Damned if she wasn’t getting back at the vampire at the first opportunity, though. She wondered how quickly Laf could make a pair of vampire-proof fuzzy handcuffs.

Neon-pink ones, just to really screw with Carmilla.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that, Creampuffs? Can I come out of the corner of shame? It’s lonely here and I’m hungry.
> 
> Let me know what you think, Creampuffs, and keep an eye out for the last fic tomorrow!


End file.
